


Be Gentle

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Prompts 401-500 [51]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A newly-human Rebekah is nervous about being with Hayley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Gentle

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after "Sanctuary," with spoilers up through that episode. Written for prompt #456 'Gentle.'

From across the room Hayley could hear Rebekah’s heart racing inside her new, human body. “Are you nervous?” the hybrid asked.

“A little” confessed Rebekah. “It’s been a thousand years since I been the human in this situation.”

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to” Hayley said.

“I do” said Rebekah, smiling. “Just be gentle with me.”

“I can do that” said Hayley, smiling back at Rebekah. She closed the distance between them and kissed the witch softly on the lips. When the kiss eventually broke apart, Hayley asked “How am I doing so far?”

“Perfect.”


End file.
